A World of Our Own
by Georgy-Girl
Summary: AU. She cheated on Max the day before their wedding, and now she's pregnant. Who is the father?
1. Chapter 1

Zoe stood in the middle of Max's living room trying and failing to stop the tears that fell from her eyes. Aside from the occasional hiccup when a supressed sob caught in her throat, the room was quiet.

"Whose is it?"

Zoe had anticipated the question, but the words still cut through her. She'd expected it from Max and not from his sister, but Max was sat in silence staring at the floor.

"I don't know." Zoe finally managed to get out, followed by a soft sob.

Robyn shook her head and stood up from the arm of the couch where she'd sat protectively next to Max after letting Zoe inside minutes earlier. "Until you take a paternity test, we don't want anything to do with you."

"I can't." Zoe whispered.

"Why not? Too scared it will be a bastard from your one night stand? You-"

"Robyn, go upstairs and leave us for a minute." Max finally spoke softy without raising his head.

"Max, have you forgotten what she did? She can't come here in tears a month after she cheated on you and expect all to be forgiven just because she may or may not be carrying your baby. She-"

"Robyn! Leave!" Max snapped at her.

Robyn looked between them and then finally made her way upstairs.

Zoe's eyes stayed fixed on Max, silently willing him to at least glance at her, but he kept his eyes firmly glued to the floor. She tried to calm herself once more, but every time she thought of the situation she'd put herself and Max in, her tears would start in earnest. "Max-"

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

"…What?"

"I'll make you a cup of tea." Max pushed himself to his feet without looking towards Zoe and walked into the kitchen.

After a short hesitation, Zoe followed him in and watched in silence as he made two cups of tea. Once he'd finished, he pushed one cup towards her and carried the other one to the table, sitting down with it. Zoe studied him nervously before she took her cup to sit opposite him.

Neither was sure how long they sat there, but by the time Max spoke, their tea was cold.

"Did you drive here?"

Zoe's head shot up and she studied the top of Max's head. "…I walked here. I wanted to clear my head. It didn't work obviously."

"I'll drive you home." Max pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Max, I-"

"We can't talk here, it's not private enough."

"…Okay." Zoe stood up slowly and followed Max from the house nervously.

* * *

"When did you last eat?"

It was the first thing Max asked Zoe when they arrived at her flat, having spent the whole drive in fraught silence.

"…I don't remember." Zoe admitted.

"I'll make you something." Max walked towards the kitchen.

"Max, please." Zoe begged softly.

"You haven't got a lot. What about a cheese sandwich? I'll do a toasted cheese sandwich."

Zoe sighed and sank once more onto a kitchen chair, watching Max as he made her something to eat as she'd watched him make her a cup of tea half an hour earlier.

"Here." Max said softly as he placed the sandwich in front of her a short time later.

When Zoe looked up at him, she found he was finally looking at her, and her tears began again. "Max, I-"

"Eat. Please." Max pushed the plate a little closer, and after a seconds hesitation he reached out to wipe away some of her tears with his thumb.

Zoe shut her eyes and drew in a shaking breath before she began eating. Though she hadn't felt hungry, she realised after one bite that she was ravenous, and Max made her another 2 sandwiches without asking, the room still silent but for the sound of distant traffic and the occasional stiff from Zoe as she cried into her food.

When Max reached out for her empty plate, their hands brushed and while Zoe shivered, Max frowned. "You're freezing."

"…I can't seem to keep warm at the moment." Zoe admitted, though she didn't admit to the fact she hadn't been able to face her mail, worried that divorce papers would come through, so her heating bill had been overdue and the heating had been shut off.

"…You have a shower and I'll warm up some clothes for you, then you can get into bed." Max decided.

No one had looked after Zoe since she was little, but now all she could do was nod. She would do whatever Max wanted her to do.

* * *

A short time later she found herself standing under a stream of tepid water, letting it flow over her and mingle with her tears before pooling at her feel in a cold puddle.

In the bedroom, his thoughts racing, Max changed the bed sheets and put a warm duvet on the bed before putting a hot water bottle inside. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to consider what Zoe had told him. He couldn't. Not yet. All he could think about was how much a baby would mean to Zoe. Something she'd wanted for so long.

* * *

Zoe was standing stark naked in the middle of the bathroom shaking. She couldn't seem to make her body do what it usually did.

"Zoe."

His voice seemed almost muffled to her, and she felt it was more a dreamed thought that a real voice until warm hands suddenly began rubbing a towel gently over her, drying the droplets of water the covered her.

Slowly, she focused on Max in the mirror as he dried her and then pulled a warm jumper over her head. Then she allowed him to take her hand and lead her to the bed, where she noted the fresh sheets as she slipped into them.

Though her eyes flickered shut immediately, she was still awake to feel Max put one hot water bottle to her feet and another to her back before he pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in. She still felt the gentle kiss he dropping to her forehead, and she still heard the whispered words, "It's okay. Sleep now."

So she did.

* * *

When Zoe woke the next day, a glance at the clock and the coldness that had once more set into her bones alerted her to the fact she'd slept for over 12 hours.

"Max?" She called tentatively. Hopefully.

When there was no reply, Zoe slowly pulled herself from the bed, her body still feeling tired and heavy. She pulled on her dressing gown and inched into the rest of the house.

There, she found everything had been tided; the fridge and cupboards had been restocked, and on the counter lay prenatal vitamins with a letter propped against them. Hands shaking a little, Zoe picked up the letter.

 _I've organised for you to have the next week off work, I told Connie you've caught that bug that's going around- Max._

Zoe wasn't sure what she'd expected, but she was still disappointed. Aside from the vitamins, there was still no acknowledgement of what she'd told him, still no indication of what he wanted or what he felt. Or what he was going to do.

Zoe picked up the vitamins and shuffled towards the couch, her body feeling as though the atmosphere was so heavy and full that she had to physically push her way through it to get anywhere. Sitting down, she turned the TV on to cut through the deafening silence. Her heavy eyelids shut once more.

* * *

"Zoe."

She was sure she'd dreamt it the first time and barely moved.

"Zoe."

She was sure she heard it the second time, because a warm hand touched her arm.

When her eyes opened, startled, she found the room was now lit by lamps and the blinds were drawn to ward off the darkness that crawled in from outside. Still on the couch, blankets covered her and another hot water bottle was pressed to her feet.

In front of her sat Max.

"I've made you something to eat."

Zoe's eyes moved from him the table, where a large plate of dinner awaited. She noted silently that this time there was another plateful next to it, already partly consumed. He was eating dinner with her.

Max watched Zoe take everything in before he finally spoke nervously. "I've booked you an appointment to see the midwife tomorrow to-"

"No. No Max, I can't. I want to see if the baby is yours more than anything, but I can't have a paternity test. It's invasive, and I'm-"

"Zoe." Max finally reached out to silence her by putting a finger gently to her lips. "Just for a scan. Nothing else, I promise." As Max moved his finger away, he noticed Zoe's arms wrapped tightly, protectively around her middle. She'd done the same thing last night in the bathroom and again after she'd fallen asleep. He'd watched her toss and turned for a long time last night. "Have your dinner, or it will go cold."

Zoe looked up at Max and then down at the food before she reached out hesitantly with one arm, the other still wrapped around her middle.

When Max's hand suddenly rested over hers, warmth began to thaw her bones. He didn't speak, neither of them did as Zoe ate her dinner, but his hand stayed on her middle offering protection until long after she'd finished and her own hands returned there once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe watched in silence as Max cleared up after dinner and then changed her hot water bottle for a warmer one. He then disappeared for so long that Zoe began to wonder if he'd gone home, before he returned with two cups.

Handing one to Zoe, Max sat on the other end of the couch to her and switched the TV on.

Zoe looked down at the warm cup he'd given her, breathing in the warmth and spices she could smell in it.

"Chai." Max suddenly offered.

When Zoe glanced up at him, she finally saw some emotion on his face. Nervousness.

"I wasn't sure what you could have. The Internet said this might help with feeling unwell when you're…so I got some on my way here."

"It smells lovely." Zoe's voice came out in only a whisper after so long in silence. She watched Max hopefully for something else, a look or a word, she didn't care, but nothing came. His eyes stayed focused on the TV.

* * *

"Zoe."

A smile pulled at her lips. Max was here. She could smell the scent that she could never quite identify but one which made her giddy with happiness. He would be hovering over her with a smile, hoping to wake her up before the alarm went off and she began to worry about being late for work.

"Zoe?"

Zoe's smile faded when reality hit her and she remembered just what position she was in.

When her eyes flickered open, she found a hesitant yellow was lighting the room as the early morning and it's chill crept into the apartment. Turning her head a little, she realised she'd fallen asleep on the couch and Max was looking down at her from behind it.

When Max was sure Zoe was awake, he spoke again. "I have to get to work, but the midwife appointment is at 12. It's at the clinic in town. I didn't think you'd want to go to the centre at the hospital. Do you want me to organise a taxi for you?"

Zoe swallowed. Her mouth was dry. "You won't be coming?"

Max paused then and she noticed that he glanced towards something just out of her view, but as Zoe was about to speak again, to apologise, Max replied, "I will, but I could only get 45 minutes off, so I'll have to meet you there."

Zoe felt it again. The warm feeling of hope. "I'll walk. I think I need some fresh air."

Max hesitated again and then nodded before bidding a quiet goodbye as he slipped from the apartment.

When Zoe finally got up an hour later, she found breakfast set out for her, and on her bed Max had set out an outfit for her, complete with a scarf, gloves and his own warmest jacket. On top of the clothing pile was a curly wurly.

* * *

Zoe sat in the waiting room alone, glancing around at all the couples with their heads bent together, sharing the sort of secret smiles that Zoe longed to get from Max.

Two by two, she watched them walk into their appointments and then walk out a short time later with happy smiles.

"Zoe Hanna."

The doctor finally called her name, looking around the room when no one stood up.

"Zoe Hanna?"

Zoe stood now, but was considering turning away from the doctor to rush out the door when a hand came to rest in the small of her back and lips pressed gently to her temple.

When her eyes flickered upwards, she found Max, his face red with cold and effort after he'd run to the clinic, worried he'd be late. He gave her a tentative smile now and led her towards the doctor's room.

* * *

Zoe kept her eyes clamped shut, and her hands gripped the sheets beneath her so tightly that her knuckles were white.

Max's eyes focused on the screen as the midwife searched for the baby. When her hand stopped, Max's heart began to race. Just as he was about to admit he was going to be sick, the midwife spoke.

"As you know, we don't normally offer ultrasounds this early in a pregnancy, but as you've had difficulty in the past the doctor has agreed that we can monitor your progress weekly. At the moment, there is not much to see, but it looks like the baby is progressing as it should, and based on it's size, I would say you're about 5 weeks along."

5 weeks. 5 weeks ago to the day was the day before their wedding.

Zoe felt tears begin to trickle down her temples and mingle in her hair. She didn't hear the rest of what was said, and was only aware that the midwife had left them alone when a familiar warm hand began wiping the gel gently from her middle.

Zoe's eyes flickered open to watch Max delicately wipe away any remaining gel with a warm cloth. He then lowered Zoe's top and jumper before he took her hand and pulled her from the bed. When Zoe was standing, eyes still on Max, he zipped up her coat for her before finally lifting his eyes to look into hers.

As Zoe's mouth opened and closed uselessly, unable to voice the apology or the explanation or just something to make Max understand, his hand lifted to brush away her tears.

"It's ok." He finally broke the silence.

"Max." It came out more as a sob than anything else.

"She said our baby is perfect."

 _Our baby._ An hour later, once more alone in the silence at home, those words were keeping Zoe warm.

* * *

Zoe spent the next few days in almost complete silence.

Every night after work, Max would come to the apartment and make her dinner. While she ate, for he rarely joined her, he would clean the apartment or making her something for her breakfast and lunch the next day.

Once she'd finished eating, Max would sit next to her and occasionally they'd talk a little about what had happened at work or watch TV together in silence until Zoe began to yawn. Often she'd fall asleep where she sat and then wake up in the morning in her bed, but other nights he would lead her to the bathroom for a shower. It was only in the shower that she allowed herself to cry. Often she wasn't even sure why she was crying.

The night before Zoe was due back at work, she was stood in the shower letting the warm water flow over her face and drain away her tears when cool air suddenly hit her body. When she turned, she found Max stepping into the shower with her. She could barely see him as the warm water hit the cold air and steam rose rapidly.

When Max's lips pressed to Zoe's, her hands lifted to hold onto his shoulders, tightly, desperately.

* * *

Sitting in the bedroom as he did every night, Max could hear Zoe's tears, and he had no idea what to do. Acknowledging, voicing the fact she was pregnant terrified him, because it would mean one day she would show, one day people would ask who the father was. One day the baby would be born and grow up to look like someone, and Max didn't know if it would be him. His face was buried in Zoe's nightdress, blotting his own tears when he knew what he had to do. Zoe needed comfort, and so did he.

* * *

"Max." Zoe whispered his name as she watched him, his hands travelling over her body as he washed her. Every so often his lips would press momentarily to her skin, and it sent a shiver over her body.

When his lips pressed to her middle, she realised he was crying too. She had done that. Those tears were her fault.

* * *

Max had dried Zoe and then himself, before he led her to the bed where their body's entwined. Zoe could feel how much Max wanted her, and she wanted him too, but he just lay holding her tightly for so long that Zoe drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Until her alarm began blaring.

She'd forgotten how much she'd grown to hate that alarm recently.

She knew when she opened her eyes that she'd be alone, she was alone every morning, so she kept them closed and the memory of Max's warmth close for as long as she could.

When Zoe finally got up for work, she found her breakfast made and her clothes set out for her as usual, but no Max.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning! Feeling better?" Ethan asked his colleague as he passed her while she looked up at the large building in front of them.

"Ah…yes. Thank you." Zoe gave him a smile. In her work clothes, she felt more like herself once more, the fear and worry pushed right to the back of her mind.

She was stood listening to Connie address the staff when she finally felt Max. An arm reached around her to put a large mug of chai in front of her, while another hand pressed gently to her middle, drawing her back against the warmth of his body. Her hand rested opposite his, and after a moment he linked their fingers.

Zoe wasn't sure what it meant, or why he was doing it, but the longer she stood there the better she felt. By the time the meeting had finished, any remnants of the fog that had drawn her down had been blown away.

"There's lunch for you in the fridge, top shelf on the left."

That was all Max said when she turned to look up at him.

"Thank you."

Max hesitated then and for a moment Zoe felt sure he was about to kiss her, but instead he reached out to tuck hair behind her ear, his warm had lingering on her cheek for a few moments before he turned to get back to work.

* * *

"Nice lunch?"

Zoe glanced up to find Robyn standing next to her in the staffroom.

"…Yes, thanks."

Robyn glanced at the door and then back at Zoe. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I was trying to protect Max, but he's obviously made his choice. If he is prepared to accept this baby even if it might not be his, then I am too."

Zoe blinked back tears. "Thank you, Robyn. That means a lot. But I'm not sure Max has chosen anything."

"Maybe he hasn't said as much, but sometimes actions speak louder than words, and sometimes words don't seem like enough."

As Zoe considered this, looking down at the food that Max had made for her from the pregnancy cookbook she'd discovered hidden behind the microwave, Robyn cleared her throat again and held out a piece of paper.

"It's not much, and it probably won't be your sort of thing, but tonight we're all going out for a meal and then to do some karaoke to celebrate my birthday. If you'd like to come…then you're welcome to."

"As long as I bring a good present?"

Robyn smiled at this and glanced up at Zoe. "…I think a niece or nephew is present enough. I better get back to work."

Zoe watched her leave, her eyes lingering on the doorway as the warmth of hope began to seep back into her bones.

* * *

Zoe could remember when work was the hardest part of her day, but now it suddenly seemed like the easiest. She knew what to expect at work, she was in control, but out of work she felt like she was clinging to her baby for dear life, the only thing anchoring them being Max. Maybe, as Robyn said, he didn't know what to say, maybe he wasn't ready to say it. Maybe she should stop waiting for him to acknowledge the future and just recognise what he was doing in the now.

* * *

"I heard Robyn has invited you to her thing tonight."

Zoe glanced up, squinting against the mellow sun. "I don't have to go if you'd rather I didn't."

Max hesitated and then sat next to Zoe, pushing a bag towards her. "I got you something to wear."

Zoe frowned, studying her husbands profile before she reached into the bag. When she pulled the garment out, a smile began to pull at her lips. "Don't you think Robyn will be a bit upset if I outshine her on her birthday?"

Max smiled now and looked towards Zoe. His next words were unexpected. "You outshine everyone in my eyes, Zoe."

"Max-" Zoe edged closer to him, but he stood.

"I need to get back to work. Do you…would you like me to pick you up tonight?"

"Yes please."

Max nodded and rushed back inside.

Zoe looked down at the thermal vest he'd given her with a sigh.

* * *

When she got home that evening, Zoe changed outfits about 7 times. When she'd finally decided on what to wear, she found she was too cold. With a sigh she glanced at the vest that was still enclosed in its bag.

* * *

"Zoe?" Max called as he unlocked the front door.

She hadn't thought in the last week how he was coming and going, and it only just occurred to her that he must have taken a key. "I'll be out in a minute." Zoe called back, trying and failing to zip up the back of her dress.

"Let me."

Zoe jumped when Max spoke from behind her. She glanced at him. He was in a suit. "Robyn said it was a casual restaurant."

"Your casual is her dressed up. Turn around." When she turned, Max smiled. She had the vest on under her dress. Reaching out, he pulled the zip up and Zoe shivered as his breath tickled her neck.

"Do you think this dress is okay?" Zoe turned to face Max again.

His eyes didn't leave hers, but he said softly "You look beautiful."

Their lips were inches apart and Zoe's heart was racing. Slowly, giving him time to pull away, she pressed her lips to his. Just as she felt his lips parting, welcoming her, a voice suddenly called out.

"Hurry up or we'll be late."

Robyn was here.

Zoe's eyes dropped to the floor, but Max's hand lifted to tilt her head back up. His fingers ran along her lips, tracing them and she dropped tickling kisses to his fingertips, desperate for his touch.

And then he was gone.

She was alone in the bedroom again and the warmth had gone with him.

* * *

Dinner went agonisingly slowly for Zoe. Max was sat at the other end of the table from her, and his presence was the only reason she'd agreed to come. When the champagne began to be appear to toast Robyn, Zoe quietly excused herself and went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Zoe?"

Inside the bathroom, Zoe froze.

"….Zoe?"

When Max still received no reply, he leant on the wall next to the bathroom with a sigh. "…There was this baby on the children's ward today who seemed to be crying non-stop, and no one seemed to be able to calm her down. I was just walking past with my headphones in and singing to myself when she stopped crying. When I stopped singing, she started crying again. I was only up there looking for some missing machine for Connie, but suddenly my singing skills were in demand."

Max noted that the door opened slowly, but he didn't stop his story. "I ended up being there for an hour singing to her. All the songs I could think of. I think she liked The Beatles the best. And the whole time I was thinking to myself how good it felt. She was looking up at me, so full of trust because she knew I was going to stay there until she was ready for me to go. It made me sure that I don't care, Zoe. I don't care if your baby is mine. It would be the best thing in the world if it is, but if it's not I don't care. I know how long you've wanted this, Zoe, and I will love it no matter what. I think I even love it already, and it's only the size of a bloody pea."

When Zoe gave a soft laugh at this, Max turned to glance at her. "I may not always do the right thing, I might freak out and disappear for a few hours, but I promise you I want this, and I promise you that I will be here for you as long as our baby needs me."

"…what about you and I?" Zoe managed to ask, her voice wavering.

"…I don't know, Zoe. I'm trying."


	4. Chapter 4

They spent the next few days in a sort of limbo. They barely spoke to one another whilst at work, but Max could always be found hovering by Zoe in case she needed help with anything. When work finished, he would take her home, make her dinner, clean her flat and then join her in bed, close but not touching. Every morning Zoe dreamt of waking up in his arms, snuggled close, but every morning she would wake alone. Max had set out breakfast for her, and often clothes as well, but she was forced to make her way to work alone. There, she'd often find a warm chai sitting on her desk.

Today was no different, but as she was sipping on her chai, her feet pressed gratefully to the hot water bottle placed under her desk, Ethan appeared. "We have an emergency."

"Isn't that what we're here for?" Zoe asked, unwilling to get up.

"Ah…yes, but it's a rather large one. Dixie is on the phone requesting a doctor."

At this, Zoe was on her feet, taking the red phone from Cal's hand so she could talk to Dixie herself. She listened to Dixie describe the incident, a building collapse, and then replied, "I'll come now, Dix."

"Zoe."

Zoe heard someone say her name, in fact she knew it was Max, but she ignored it as she hung up and began to organise her doctors. "Ethan and Lily, you stay in cubicles, and make sure someone calls Mrs Beauchamp, please. I'll go with the paramedics and-

"ZOE!"

This time Max's voice was loud enough for everyone to hear, and all heads turned to him except the one he wanted to.

Zoe lowered her head for a moment, and then glanced at Max before correcting herself. "Actually, you go Cal. I know you've wanted to. Lily, you take resus with Dylan, and I'll help Ethan in cubicles."

As Cal grinned, Zoe pushed past Max to talk to Rita about organising the nurses.

* * *

Max could tell Zoe was avoiding him. Though it was busy, if she saw him near by, she went out of her way to find something further away to do. As long as he kept her in sight though, he didn't mind. He knew he'd made the right decision. Still, standing outside her office about to knock, he felt nervous.

"Come in." Zoe called when there was a gentle knock on the door. When she saw Max enter, she dropped her head to study the file in front of her.

"I ah…the landlord at Robyn's is coming to do an inspection tomorrow, so I promised I'd stay there tonight and help clean up and things."

Zoe nodded without looking up, though her heart was beginning to hammer in her chest. She needed him at home. Where he belonged. She was okay at work, but at home she was still struggled, she still felt like her life was falling apart and Max was the only one who was able to hold it together.

"I made a lasagne and it's in the fridge, all you need to do is put it in the oven, and I went ho…to the apartment on my lunch break and sorted out everything else."

Zoe nodded again, still unwilling to look up lest Max see the panic in her eyes.

"…You can call me if you need anything else."

When Zoe still gave no response, Max ran his hand nervously through his hair. "Well, I'd better get back to work."

* * *

When Zoe arrived home alone that evening she slid off her high heels and surveyed the living room. Max had set out a blanket for her on the couch, there was a box of chocolate's on the table and his forgotten hoodie resting on the back of the armchair.

It was the hoodie she went for, burying her face in and breathing in everything Max. She hadn't cried properly yet, not really. She'd cried because she knew she was hurting Max, she cried because of a painful hope that rested in her middle. Now she was crying because she was scared. Of the future, of being a single mother, of getting what she'd wanted for so long, of not being good enough.

* * *

"Stop checking your phone, Max!" Robyn snapped. "You said you'd go to the shops to get a new door handle!"

"What sort of people do you two know? Who steals a door handle at a party?" Max asked as he puled his coat from the rack by the door.

"It was probably one of your friends." Robyn pointed out.

"Probably."

* * *

Aside from the door handle, between them they'd managed to clean every room upstairs, but now Robyn viewed the downstairs with dismay. As she was vowing never to have a party again, the doorbell rang.

Rolling her eyes, assuming Max had forgotten his keys, Robyn marched over to pull open the door. "..Zoe." The consultant who was stood in front of her looked nothing like the woman she knew at work. She was wearing no make up, had on flat shoes, what could be track pants and what she knew was Max's hoodie.

"...Max made this huge lasagne, and I thought you two probably won't have time to sort out dinner, so I brought this over to share."

Robyn stepped aside to let her colleague into the house. "Max always tends to make massive amounts of everything."

When Zoe stepped inside, Robyn could immediately tell she'd been crying and felt panicked. "Max isn't here. He's just gone to find somewhere still open that will sell a doorhandle. The things people steal at parties! Anyway, come through and I'll put the oven on. Do you want a drink? We don't have much, but we've got wine. Oh god, no, sorry, I didn't think of…we've got some fizzy drink or water." Robyn knew she was babbling, but she couldn't seem to stop. She was about to go on when she turned and found Max entering the house.

"…I did make a bit much, didn't I?" He asked Zoe with a slight smile. Robyn wondered if he noticed the state his wife was in.

"A little bit. I thought I'd bring it over to share."

"Thank god, I thought I'd be stuck with a pot noddle. I'm just going to fix this on." He held up the doorhandle.

Robyn stepped forward to ask him not to leave her alone with Zoe, but she stopped when Max stepped forward and dropped a gentle kiss to Zoe's lips and whisper something in her ear. Robyn saw the brunette's whole body relax.

* * *

"I think we're all done." Robyn said with a relieved sigh as she sank onto the couch. "Where's Zoe?"

"Went to bed a while ago." Max replied as he untied his shoes.

"Bed? Your bed?"

"Yes, my bed."

"I thought…actually, I don't know what I thought. I think I'm too exhausted to think. Night."

"Night." Max called after her. He was nervous to go up to bed. Partly because his bed here was smaller than the one at the apartment, and partly because he'd walked in on Zoe earlier as she got changed, and he'd been unable to get the vision of her stretching out of his head.

* * *

"Zoe."

She wriggled, crinkling her nose sleepily, and was about to fall back asleep when the voice spoke again.

"Zoe."

It was little more than a whisper, but when her eyes flickered open, she found Max above her.

"Zoe."

It was said so softly this time it was more of a breath.

Zoe reached out and brushed the tips of her fingers to Max's lips, wondering if she was dreaming when he kissed them, then kissed the palm of her hand and then kissed her lips.

"Max." The word came out louder than she'd meant it to. It seemed so loud that it almost echoed and she heard the desperation in the word reverberating around her mind.

She watched, she felt, suspended, her breath caught in her throat as Max's kisses moved over her body. First her neck, then her thighs and then, as he pushed up the t-shirt she wore, her middle and then…then Zoe released her breath as Max's warm hand encircled her breast. She watched in silence as he drew her nipple into his mouth, worried that any noise would break the moment. Worried that she might wake up.

"Zoe."

The word was there again, though she could no longer quite understand what it meant, because she could feel how much he wanted her, and that was all her mind could focus on.

When Max entered her, the tingling pleasure, the happiness that coursed over every inch of her body, made Zoe realise she wasn't dreaming. This was real.

"Max."

It came out as a moan this time, what sort of moan she wasn't sure, but when Max paused with effort to check whether she wanted him to stop, she moaned again and urged him silently to keep going.

It was so gentle, almost too gentle, almost as though it wasn't actually happening, but the feeling that built up within Zoe was the most intense she'd ever felt. She gave up attempting to do anything, she gave up thinking, her mind just filled with a perfect noiseless whiteness.

When she came it was suddenly loud, louder that it had ever been, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. When Max's lips pressed to hers, she just cried out into him, her nails digging into the skin of his back, quite sure that soon she would pass out from this all consuming feeling.

When Max joined her, when she felt him give inside her, when she heard him cry her name, it happened again, Her whole body shook beneath him as she cried what had once been his name but now seemed to be the only word she understood.

* * *

"Good night last night, then?"

It was the first thing Robyn asked her brother when she saw him the next morning, and she smiled when he blushed.

"Sorry."

"It's what headphones are for. It's fine. As long as you're sure you did the right thing."

"I did."

Robyn watched in silence as Max began to make a drink. Two drinks.

"Is there any food in this house?" He grumbled when he opened the fridge a moment later.

"Nope, never is. Just get something on the way to work."

"Day off." Max sighed, inspecting the contents of the freezer.

"Right well, in that case YOU can stay in for the landlord, because I don't want to be in the house if there's going to be another repeat of last night."

"Jealous?" Max asked.

Robyn felt relief then. The Max of old was stood in front of her wearing the much-missed cheeky grin with a sparkle in his eye. "Oh piss off, Walker. And don't eat those croissants, they're for Lofty!"

* * *

"Hi." Was all Zoe could think to offer as she watched sleepily while Max rested two mugs and a plate next to the bed.

"Hi." Max replied, sitting on the edge of the bed to look down at Zoe.

Slowly, hesitantly, Zoe reached out for Max's hand. When he took it, he fingers began to play with hers, linking their hands. When he dropped a kiss to her knuckles, the fear that had been building in Zoe was suddenly gone. It might be difficult, but it would be okay. They would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two months became a blur to Zoe. Tiredness seemed to be the only feeling she recognised, and the days were so similar she would have been hard pressed to remember a specific one. She was happy though, happier than she'd been in months. She'd go in to work and always find breakfast, lunch and snacks waiting for her, and more often than not Max would be around whenever she looked up to offer her a smile. Her favourite time though was when she got home. Max would somehow have arrived before her and began to get dinner ready, and he would have cleaned up any of the mess she'd made while getting ready for work. As the weeks passed, the dinners would often be forgotten and left to burn in favour of making love all over the apartment. When they finished, hungry, they'd often end up with just cheese on toast, and when Zoe sat in front of the fire eating, her back resting against Max, she couldn't remember feeling so content.

She was still unsure why, but every morning she would still wake alone, Max gone and the house quiet.

* * *

Zoe was never a woman who hated her body, and in fact she often used it to her advantage, but towards the end of her third month of pregnancy, she woke up feeling decidedly uncomfortable in her body. Max used to mention how much he loved her body all the time, but now he didn't, and when she looked herself over in the mirror all she noticed was how it had changed, and in her mind not for the better. Forgoing her usual dress, she opted instead for scrubs and trainers, going into work without even a glance at her make up or hair.

* * *

Max was waiting outside with a chai for Zoe, having taken note of her schedule so he could try and match their shifts. He smiled when he saw her car pull into it's parking space, but it quickly faded when she stepped out looking quite unlike her usual self. As she opened the back door to get out her bag, Max approached hesitantly. "Morning. I got you a tea."

"Thanks." Zoe gave a halfhearted smile, shutting the car door with a sigh.

"…How are you feeling?" Max asked, worried she may have morning sickness, though aside from a couple of episodes early on it wasn't something that seemed to affect her.

"Fine." Zoe replied, going to step around him.

After a second's hesitation, Max reaches out to grab her arm, stopping her. He then reaches up to take her hair out of it's ponytail, using his fingers to brush it. Once done, he leans forward to drop a kiss to her nose "There. I knew you looked different somehow."

"I don't think it's just my hair that looks different." Zoe mumbled as she accepted her chai from Max and handed him her bag as she did every morning.

"It's not, but can we not talk about your body, because I've only just started my shift and I don't think my boss would look too favourably on me whisking you off to my office to have my wicked way with you so early on in the day." Max elbowed Zoe gently, smiling at her.

When Zoe finally looked up at him hopefully, his eyes were watching a woman in heels making her way into the ED. With a sigh, Zoe followed the woman's path inside.

* * *

Zoe didn't see Max again for a couple of hours, but the next time she saw him he seemed to be critically assessing her body with a slight frown creasing his forehead. At that moment, Zoe was standing next to Connie and feeling frumpier by the second, and had she not been stood with her boss, the look Max was giving her might have made her burst into tears.

"Right, everyone- can I have you attention for a moment, please?" Connie called, wanting to talk to them about what she'd just been discussing with her colleague.

Unwilling to be in people's gaze, Zoe stepped back to hide behind the desk. Connie was half way through her speech about an incident when hands suddenly touched Zoe's sides and a voice whispered gently to her. "Guess what?"

Zoe turned her head a little to find Max behind her with the biggest grin she'd ever seen. "What?" Zoe asked nervously.

"I think I can see our baby getting bigger." Hidden behind the desk, Max smoothed his hands over the slight bump Zoe hadn't even noticed. All she'd seen was weight gain. But it wasn't Max's touch or relief at knowing he wasn't assessing her badly that made her happy- it was those words again. Our baby.

"I can't wait for the next scan. Our little bean is-"

"Is there something you wish to discuss, Max, or may I get on with the important details I need to depart?" Connie asked, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry." Max gave an apologetic smile, tapping Zoe's hip with his fingers when she gave a soft laugh, smile hidden by her hair. When Connie began speaking again, Max whispered into Zoe's ear. "5 minutes, my office. I need to see you with your top off." When it was now Zoe's eyebrow which raised, Max whispered, "For assessment purposes! Unless you'd like something else."

As Max hit her bum and walked away, Zoe smiled to herself.

* * *

When Zoe appeared 5 minutes later in Max's office, her make up was done, her hair properly brushed and her scrubs tightened a little to accentuate her curves. "You wanted something?"

Max smiled at the change in Zoe and motioned her to sit down as he shut and locked the door.

"You should probably be quick because I am a very important person with important things to do, you know." Zoe offered as Max silently approached her and slid her top over her head.

He was silent then for so long that Zoe began to feel self conscious again, but just as she went to fold her arms, Max reached out and traced the line of her body from her neck to her hip bone. "God, you're beautiful." He whispered.

As Zoe shivered with both cold and happiness, Max squatted in front of her, his hands splaying on the small bump that has beginning to grow. "Hello, baby." He said it so gently, so full of love that Zoe reached down to pull him up, wanting to be closer to him.

Zoe hadn't intended to be gone for long. In fact, she'd told Connie she was just chasing up on a patients results, but as Max rested her back against the table they'd used so many times for this exact purpose leading up to their wedding day, Zoe had forgotten all but this room. When Max unclamped her bra and again told her how beautiful she was, Zoe forgot all but the man in front of her, she forgot their past and her feelings this morning, completely focused on Max and the perfect family they had.

* * *

"Back with us, I see." Connie said dryly when Zoe descended the stairs with a spring in her step twenty minutes later.

"Sorry, there was an emergency in x-ray and I got stuck." Zoe offered her colleague a smile.

Connie just raised an eyebrow and returned to the paperwork she was assessing.

Zoe let out a slow breath and then tried to remember which patient she had been dealing with. As she stepped towards the cubicles, someone brushed past her and whispered, "Hello, my two favourite people."

Zoe glanced up at Max's disappearing back and smiled happily to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe felt as though she was walking on air for the rest of the shift and even found herself humming as she did her paperwork. Glancing up at the clock, she realised with increasing happiness that she only had another hour of shift left. When there was a knock on the door, she prayed silently it wouldn't be anything that might keep her at work for longer.

"Come in."

Zoe's face lit up when Max pushed open the door and gave her a smile.

"Someone here to see you, Dr Hanna. I put them in the staffroom." Max offered.

"Who is it?" Zoe asked as she stood and smoothed her dress down.

"It's a secret." Max replied as she walked past him, before whispering to her. "My office, ten minutes."

"We only have an hour left, surely you can wait that long." Zoe whispered back as Max walked beside her.

"Probably could, but why would I want to?" Max replied, grinning at Zoe before walking off as she made her way to the staffroom.

The smile on her face faltered when she saw who was sat inside. "What are you doing here?!"

Zoe's Aunty stood with a smile and opened her arms. "I thought if you aren't going to visit me, I'll just have to visit you!" She stepped forward to pull Zoe into a hug, but suddenly paused. "You look different."

"I…" Zoe began, tucking hair behind her ear self-consciously.

"You're pregnant." Nina smiled at her.

Zoe glanced at the others in the staffroom, but all seemed engrossed in what they were doing. Or were at least pretending to be engrossed. "Why don't you come to my office, we can-"

"No time, dear! I have a date, actually. I just wanted to pop in and tell you I'll be home by about 9."

"…Home?" Zoe asked.

"I thought if I stayed with you, it will give us a chance to catch it and I can finally meet that lovely husband of yours. Bye for now!" Nina rubbed Zoe's middle and then rushed away, her high heels clacking on the floor as she went.

Zoe's happiness had all but disappeared. Her family still thought her and Max were happily married, though they were yet to meet him, but she knew that right now their life was on a knifes edge, and it could still go either way.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Zoe was stood outside Max's office nervously. Instead of pushing inside as she usually did, she knocked first, and a moment later Max appeared with a grin.

"Come in." He stepped aside for Zoe to enter and then shut the door, locking it behind them. "So, who was your visitor?"

Zoe just sighed and sat down, playing with Max's phone where it lay in front of her for a moment before she replied. "My Aunt Nina. She knew I was pregnant straight away."

"And that's a bad thing?" Max asked, his desire momentarily forgotten as he sat in front of Zoe and pulled her hands into his.

"They don't…my family…I didn't tell them what happened…what I did. If she tells them I'm pregnant, they'll want to have a celebration, they'll want to talk to you about it. They'll want to buy things and think about names and…I'm just worried it will scare you off."

"Are you worried about it scaring me or has it scared you?" Max asked softly.

Zoe replied with a slight smile and looked down at their hands. "I would normally run away, but I can't run away from this, can I?" Her eyes dropped to her middle.

"We don't have to tell them what happened, Zo. It's nothing to do with them."

"But I know once the baby is born you'll want to do a paternity test, and what if it's not…what if you go? Or what if it's his and he wants to be involved? What if-"

"They're what ifs because they might not even happen. I don't know how I'll react and neither do you, Zoe, but I've told you already that no matter what the results are, I'm not going anywhere. It might not be my baby, no matter how much I want it to be, but if it's not, I'm still going to be right here, holding your hand."

Zoe risked glancing up at Max. She knew the thought of the baby not being his hurt him as much as it pained her. "…But what if-" She began.

"No what if's, remember? So, I assume she wants to meet me, should I book a restaurant for dinner?"

"She wants to stay at the apartment." Zoe's voice came out as almost a whisper because she felt herself beginning to panic. "There's hardly anything of yours there. What if she notices and realises what's happened? What if-"

Max finally silenced her with a kiss, and when he pulled back, he offered a smile. "I'll sort it. After your shift, just drive home and stop worrying. I will sort everything."

* * *

Zoe worried for the next hour until her shift ended, and then for a further half an hour while she helped out a colleague with a difficult case. By the time she finally made it to the staffroom to collect her things, Zoe felt her hands were shaking so much she might not be able to drive.

"Zoe! Glad I caught you, I couldn't get away earlier. Max asked me to tell you to meet him at that new posh restaurant around the corner in-" She glanced at her watch. "Well, now, actually. He also asked me to give you this." She pressed an envelope into Zoe's hands and then rushed back to work, aware of Connie watching the exchange.

Zoe let out a slow breath, trying to calm herself as she opened the envelope. The dinner would be fine. Her aunt would love the restaurant and probably want to stay in the adjoining hotel, and she'd then tell Zoe's parents that- Zoe's mind went blank. She'd opened the envelope and inside it found her wedding ring. It had disappeared on her wedding night when she'd been admitted to hospital, and she'd been too scared to ask Max about it since.

* * *

"Here she is! Fashionably late as usual." Max smiled at Zoe's Aunt Nina before standing to welcome Zoe to the table. "Hi, end of your shift go okay?" Max asked, kissing Zoe gently. He could feel the nerves coming off her in waves, but he noticed with relief she'd put her wedding ring on, and in a quiet bid to calm her, he lifted a hand to tuck some hair behind her ear so she'd see he was wearing his as well. He watched her eyes follow his hand and was relieved by the slight smile she gave.

"Okay. Busy. I hope he hasn't been boring you with stories about the ED, Aunty?" Zoe offered her relative a smile before sitting in the chair Max offered her.

"Not at all! We were just talking about the baby, actually, though Max here refuses to say definitely whether there is one or not."

Zoe managed another smile, her heartbeat finally beginning to slow. "There is. I'm about 3 and a half months."

"And I assume Max is the father?" Nina asked, laughing at her own joke.

Zoe's face paled and she opened her mouth to reply, but found no words came out.

"My father wasn't around a lot when I was young, so I like to think of father figures as being the men who help raise a child, not just the ones who help bring it into the world. So, do I intend to hang around forever? You bet I do." Max replied, favouring Nina with a charming smile.

She gave a chuckle and reached across the table to squeeze Zoe's hand. "He's a keeper, Zoe."

* * *

An hour later and Zoe was almost enjoying herself. Almost. Talk had turned to her other family members and what they were getting up to, and Nina seemed to love Max, falling about whenever he told one of his terrible jokes. Zoe zoned in and out of the conversation, and under the table, one of her hands was always firmly on her middle, and every so often one of Max's would join it. Every time Zoe felt the warm metal of his wedding ring touch her hand, the unsettled feeling she'd carried for weeks ebbed away a little bit more.

"So, how much time do you intend on taking off for this baby, then? Your mother, of course, will want you to stop working altogether, but I know how much you love your job." Nina smiled at her niece.

Max went to reply to say they hadn't discussed it, but Zoe surprised him by answering straight away. "The hospital offers up to 8 months of maternity leave, so I will take all of that, and then go back to work part time until the baby is old enough for school, or I think they're okay spending longer hours in childcare.\\."

"And no doubt you'll be doing your fair share of nappy changing?" Nina asked Max.

"Just try and stop me. I can't wait to be up to my elbows in nappies."

Nina laughed, squeezing Zoe's hand again as conversation turned to another relative who'd just had a baby.

* * *

"Wasn't too bad, was it?" Max asked as they walked out.

Zoe shook her head, but remained silent.

"…And as I thought she loved the hotel so much she wants to stay there, so she won't notice anything is amiss from the apartment!" Max smiled enthusiastically, but when he still got only a small response from Zoe, he stopped her and turned her around.

She was expecting him to ask if she was okay, or ask her what was wrong, and Zoe was already arming herself with responses such as 'I'm just tired' when he spoke.

"So, you were too scared to tell anyone about the baby, but you've already decided on 8 months maternity leave?"

Zoe gave a slight smile, looking down. "Because my maternity leave will be the same whether or not you decide to stay."

She heard Max give a sigh, but once more he surprised her with his response. Instead of trying to reassure her as he normally would, Max just wrapped an arm around her and began walking back towards her car.

"You know what I think?"

"What?" Zoe asked, tilting her face up at him.

"I think, now we know you can get pregnant, once this one is out we should try for another one."

Zoe gave a laugh at this. "You think I'll even want to consider having another baby just after I've gone through labour? Have you HEARD how painful it is?"

"I didn't mean right after, but hey, I'd like about a football team's worth, and pregnant Zoe kiiiiiiind of turns me on."

"A football team?! You're joking?" Zoe stopped to stare at Max as they reached her car.

"Don't know, am I?" He grinned as he leant against the wall next to her consultant's car park.

"…You better be." Zoe replied, but as she approached him, Max saw her smile glinting in the moonlight, and as usual, he was proud of himself for having stopped her worrying, even just for a few minutes. "So, pregnant Zoe turns you on?"

Max nodded as Zoe neared him and he reached out for her, pulling her close.

"Why's that?"

"Because you have this special look about you. It's Zoe, but it's more than Zoe. It's like…superhero Zoe."

"Not because you're my increased bust size, then?" Zoe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that too."

"Well, then maybe you'd like to…" Zoe raised her lips to his, almost but not quite touching them. "…take a cold shower, because I'm exhausted, and you need to go back to Robyn's to collect your things and bring them back to the apartment."

"Are you asking me to move back in?" Max asked with a smile.

"I might be." Zoe said softly, praying silently that her confidence worked. He'd been the one to move out, after all.

"Well then, I guess I'd better take a cold shower at Robyn's before I come over."

Zoe smiled into Max's kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- A bit of fluff between the drama!**

* * *

The next morning, Zoe woke with a smile. The bright sun outside was making the room glow with warmth, and for the first time in many months, she'd woken up still in her husband's arms. She'd almost forgotten the fact that no matter how far apart they'd been on the bed the night before, when they awoke somehow Max was always curled around her protectively.

Slowly, gently so she wouldn't wake him, Zoe danced her fingers down Max's arm and then rested her hand on top of his where it held her bump tenderly. She then tried to turn a little in his arms to see his face, but his hold on her was so strong she remained stuck. Letting out a happy sigh, Zoe allowed her eyelids to grow heavy again and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

"Zoe."

She heard someone say her name, but was having a perfect dream and was reluctant to wake up. In her dream, she was having a picnic with her family. She watched as her daughter played football with her younger brother, attempting to show him how to play properly like her father had taught her. Zoe was sat on the picnic blanket surrounded by the remnants of a delicious lunch, and Max's head was on her lap as he lay fast asleep, full and happy. On his chest lay their youngest child, though Zoe couldn't seem to remember her name.

"Zoe."

No, she was sure that wasn't it. She wouldn't name a child after herself, though Max probably would. Reaching out, she ran a hand through the few curls that danced on the baby's head in the wind and gave a smile when she wrinkled her nose just like Zoe herself would.

"Zoe!" Max tried again. He had been awake for a while now watching the emotions flit over his wife's face, but he knew they needed to leave soon and assumed Zoe still took as long to get ready as she used to. This time Zoe wrinkled her nose and her eyelids began to flicker.

"What?" She grumbled, but a smile was quick to replace her dismayed expression when Max bent down to kiss her gently and then again with a deeper kiss.

"You need to get up, we agreed to meet your Aunt in town for shopping and lunch." Max reminded her.

"How soon do we have to leave?" Zoe asked sleepily, stretching.

"Twenty minutes." Came Max's reply.

"Twenty Minutes?!" Zoe cried, and then she was out of bed before the laugh even left Max's lips. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" She asked as she flicked through her wardrobe in a panic. Her aunt was always impeccably dressed and expected Zoe to be as well.

"I did try." Max offered as he stood up and rested his hands on Zoe' hips as he began to drop kisses to her neck.

Zoe gave a sigh, though whether it was from worry or happiness he couldn't tell.

"I was having a nice dream." Zoe finally told him as she picked out a dress and a pair of shoes.

"What happened in it?" Max asked as he pulled on a t-shirt.

When Zoe turned, she wrinkled her nose at the creases and reached out to pull it off him before pushing another t-shirt into his hands. "We were having a picnic."

"Last time we had a picnic we got eaten alive by ants, got sand in our food and I got sunburnt." Max reminded her as he slid on the new t-shirt and then watched with fascination as Zoe pulled on her dress and smoothed it over her middle, her fingers lingering there for a moment.

"I thought of a name for the baby." She finally admitted, picking up her make up bag before making her way into the en suite.

Following her, Max stood behind Zoe and zipped up her dress before resuming the kisses to her neck, smiling at the sigh he was sure meant happiness now. "What's the name?"

Zoe applied her foundation with ease, her eyes focused on Max's hand caressing her middle rather than on her face as she swept it on. "…I don't want to say yet, I want to try it out myself first."

"I like Max junior for a boy and Maxi for a girl." Max offered, resting his chin on Zoe's shoulder to smile at her in the mirror.

Despite the happy flip Zoe's heart did, all she offered was a smile. "You would. At times, your self confidence still amazes me."

Max's smile turned into a grin and he turned his head to whisper in her ear, "I love you, Zoe."

As they headed out into the sunlight a short time later, those words were still reverberating around her head and keeping a wide smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Two hours later, Zoe found herself in a changing room trying on the clothes her Aunt had picked out. When they'd walked in, Zoe had walked immediately for her tight dresses, but Nina had gone for the maternity things, and soon Max was walking with his arms full to the changing room, Zoe trailing reluctantly behind.

In a maternity dress, Zoe ran her hands down her body with a frown. At 5 months pregnant, she was sure she could still get away with her usual dresses without anyone being able to tell she's pregnant, but now, with a mirror showing every angle, Zoe could see she was obviously pregnant. She turned her attention to the dress, a similar colour to one of her favourites, but-

Max appearing in the mirror interrupted Zoe's train of thought. "You're not supposed to be in here," She pointed out before giving a smile as Max's hands dropped to her thighs so he could lift up the dress. "Is it bad that you want it off without a word?"

"Just seeing if it will stand up to one of our cupboard dalliances," Max replied. When the dress only made it mid-thigh, he shook his head. "Next one."

"I don't know that they make maternity clothes with cupboard sex in mind." Zoe stepped out of the dress and then wrinkled her nose at the one Max held out.

"Well then they've obviously never met pregnant Zoe," Max responded.

Smiling now, Zoe pushed him towards the changing room door. "Out. If I find one I like, I'll come out and show you both."

After Zoe pulled the next dress on, she ran her hands down her sides again, smiling this time.

* * *

Another 2 hours later and Zoe's smile had disappeared. They'd sat down happily to lunch, but then her aunt had began discussing the wedding and how the family hadn't been invited. Then she'd decided they should recreate the event for everyone, and then she'd told Zoe they should recreate the hen's night exactly, as she did every year before her anniversary. It was then that Max had excused himself and Nina had asked Zoe if she'd said something wrong.

It had all come tumbling out then, and Zoe felt so ashamed when she saw the disappointment in her aunt's eyes. She knew it would get back to her parents as well, and she wasn't sure how she'd ever face them again.

Now Zoe was sat alone outside the restaurant, blotting at her cheeks to try and dry the tears that slowly fell.

"I wondered where you'd got to."

Zoe glanced up and watched Max sit beside her, mumbled an apology and then stared down at her shoes.

Max sat in silence for a while, watching people go by, but as soon as he went to speak, Zoe spoke as well.

"So, your Aunt slipped off her shoe and put her foot in my crotch," Came from Max's mouth as Zoe offered, "I told her about everything I did."

"She did what?" Zoe blurted out afterwards, immediately on her feet.

"Why did you tell her?" Max asked. "It's none of her business!"

"…Because she was talking about recreating the hen's night, and then you got up-"

"I got up because she was trying it on with me under the table in front of my wife, I've no idea what she was talking about." Max offered with a slight laugh.

"It's not funny!" Zoe's tears began again in earnest. "It's not funny! I've told her something that's going to make my family hate me, and she has the audacity to be disappointed in me just after she tried to have it off with my husband! I'm going to talk to her."

Though Zoe went to storm inside, Max grabbed her arm and pulled her gently down to the bench. "In a minute. Calm down."

"How can I calm down, Max?! They're going to hate me. Oh god, and if she knows I know what she did, she'll make it even worse, she'll make things up. They'll never speak to me again. Stop smiling!"

"Just take a deep breath, Zoe. If it makes you feel better, I will go right now and tell your parents what happened, and I will tell them I've forgiven you, but that it has nothing to do with them. Just please calm down, Zo."

Zoe gave a soft sob as she tried to calm herself, forgoing gently blotting her face for wiping it on her sleeve, streaking her eyeliner.

Reaching out, Max pulled her to his chest, dropping a kiss to her head. "Zoe…you need to stop beating yourself up about what happened. If you expect me to move on, then you need to as well. I'm here, I love you, what happened in the past doesn't matter. And as for your aunt trying it on, she had no chance."

"Even though I'm fat?"

"Because you're pregnant with my baby, because you're glowing, even smears of mascara all over your nose and because I love you, Zoe." Max replied.

Zoe gave a sigh, this time wiping her face on Max's top. "I'm still going to have it out with her."

"Well excuse me if I don't join you, because Zoe pregnant and angry might be too much for mini Max."

"The baby?" Zoe questioned.

"My penis, but you make a good point. Let's go home and just send her a sternly worded email Connie style." Max decided, standing up and pulling Zoe up after him before wrapping an arm around her waist.

* * *

They were half way home before Zoe suddenly realised. "It was me."

"What was you?" Max asked as he stopped for a traffic light.

"It was my foot. I was trying to get your attention so I could have the garlic bread from your plate. I thought my foot was rubbing your knee!" Zoe groaned, resting her face in her hands.

Max gave a soft laugh, reaching out to put a hand on her knee. "Well, lucky you didn't confront her or your parents would have two reasons to hate you!"

"Shut up," Zoe grumbled, taking Max's hand to rest it on her bump. "you owe me some garlic bread for worrying me like that."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week now since Zoe had told her Aunt what she'd done, and it had been a week full of ignoring phone calls from her parents and pleas from Max to talk to them so the phone would stop ringing.

At that moment, Zoe was stood in the staffroom, her eyes flitting over the group of people she worked with as she tried to ignore the vibrating of her phone. Connie was talking to the group, though Zoe had no idea about what, Robyn was trying to hide the fact she was checking her phone every few seconds, and Lofty had apparently fallen asleep, with a mug of coffee tilting dangerously in his hand. Zoe released a sigh, knowing that the shift would be a long one already, for she seemed unable to concentrate on anything.

"Anything you want to add, Dr Hanna?" Connie suddenly asked, glancing at her colleague.

"Ah…no, no. I think you have everything covered," Zoe responded, hearing the soft laughter of Max behind her, well aware she had no idea what had just been said.

"Right, well everyone get to work," Connie urged, dismissing everyone before she turned her eyes to Zoe, who was currently trying to leave un-noticed. "A word please, Zoe."

Shutting her eyes, Zoe let out another sigh and turned to Connie unwillingly. "I'm sorry, I was just-"

"I've received two calls from your mother this morning, Zoe. One was to ask me if you were okay, and another to ask me if 'the baby' was okay. I think there's something we need to discuss."

"…I'm sorry. I will phone her back when I have time, and I'll ask her not to involve you again." Zoe apologised, turning once more towards the door.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Are you pregnant?" When Zoe gave a hesitant nod, Connie folded her arms, "Were you planning on mentioning to me that my lead consultant would need maternity leave?"

Zoe frowned as she turned around, but was surprised to feel the warmth of tears on her cheeks. She tried to offer some explanation, but couldn't seem to get the words out. When she saw the crease of concern on her colleagues forehead, it all became too much and she rushed from the room.

* * *

"Are you in here, Zoe?" Connie asked a few minutes later as she walked into the bathroom. She'd decided to give the doctor some cooling off time, but soon curiosity had got the better of her.

"I'm sorry," Came a distant voice.

"Stop apologising. When you've dried your eyes, come and see me in my office."

Inside a cubicle, Zoe blotted her eyes and sniffed, finally managing, "Can you find Dylan for me please?"

"…Dylan? Is he the-"

"Please, "Zoe urged, her tears beginning again.

"I'll go and find him now, but please speak to him in my office, Zoe." Connie urged before slipping from the room.

* * *

"Zoe?" Dylan asked as he slipped into Connie's office a short time later. When he saw her sat on the sofa, he moved quickly forward, squatting down in front of his friend as he rested his hands on hers. "What's happened? The baby?"

"I don't- She asked- I thought-" Zoe attempted through her hiccupped crying.

Dylan moved so he was sat beside the brunette and pulled her into his arms for a rather uncomfortable hug. "It's okay. Deep breaths. It's okay."

"No. It's not okay. Connie knows, my parents know-"

"Well…that's a good thing, surely?" Dylan frowned, patting his friend's shoulder awkwardly.

"When it was just Max and me, it was safe, but if other people know, then other people will have opinions, they'll ask questions that neither of us can answer. They won't accept it, and their talk will get to Max, and he will realise how stupid he's been and I will lose him all over again." Zoe managed, her voice breaking with emotion.

"I may not always have the highest opinion of Maxwell, but I do know that he's never been swayed by other people's thoughts, Zoe."

"But it's not just them, is it? It's me. I know he's doing the wrong thing and I've been living in a…pretend world thinking it would all work out, but it can't. It might not even be his baby, and if there was no baby then we wouldn't even be back together. People are going to ask if it's his, and- "

"Zoe, enough. How can you expect Max to accept things and be okay with things if you're going to worry about it continuously? He'd made his decision, and you can't keep second-guessing it. Right, after today's shift, you and Max are going to go to your parents and tell them the truth in your own words, both of you. You're their daughter and I know them well enough to know that if you're okay with something they will be as well."

"What if I'm not okay with it?" Zoe asked with a sniff.

"Do you want this baby?" Dylan asked and received a nod. "And do you want a child with Max?" Another nod. "Then you are okay with it. It's what you want. Don't be scared of a hurdle you might not ever have to face. Surely you've learnt from my mistakes by now!"

Zoe gave a slight smile then and wiped her eyes, finally pulling back from her friend.

"Right, now fix your make up and get to work, I'm sick of you swanning about and not doing your fair share." Dylan offered as he stood.

"I do not swan about, thank you very much. Leave me alone." Zoe replied with a smile, which was mirrored by Dylan as he slipped from the room.

* * *

When Zoe exited her office a few minutes later, Dylan cleared his throat. "Dr Hanna has something she wishes to share with everyone."

Zoe looked up at him, wide eyed with surprise, and then looked around to find all her colleagues waiting expectantly.

"I umm…well, I …Max and I are going to have a baby."

She's expected a lot of things, but not the looks of disappointment and boredom she got as Louise sighed, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean?!" Zoe asked as she looked around at the people who were drifting back to work.

"Max told us months ago and he never shuts up about it," Louise supplied before walking away.

Dylan looked at Zoe's slumped shoulders and put his hands on his hips. "See?"

"Oh, go away."

* * *

A short time later Zoe was back by her friend's side asking quietly, "Will you come with me tonight? To see my parents. They like you, they respect you, and they wont-"

Dylan rolled his eyes and interrupted her to call out, "Maxwell!"

Pushing a patient past them on a trolley, Max slowed, "Dylan?"

"Zoe wanted to know if you'll go with her to speak to her parents this evening about the baby." Dylan stated, ignoring Zoe's glare.

"'Course!" Max smiled at Zoe before continuing to push the patient back to the cubicle.

"I hate you sometimes," Zoe hissed at Dylan.

"Well stop being so silly and I won't have to do such things!" Dylan replied, returning to his patient.

Sighing, Zoe glared after him for a moment before looking down to run her hands over her middle. Who would have thought something so longed for would cause her so much worry.

"My office, 5 minutes," Came a sudden whisper in her ear.

Zoe turned in time to see Max slipping through the exit doors, a grin on his face.

Zoe found the smile was soon on her face, too.

* * *

"If you want to have sex, I'm too tired," Zoe offered as she walked into Max's office, slipping her shoes off as she did so. "My feet hurt, my ankles are swollen, my breasts feel like they're about to explode and I'm going to need to leave for a wee in about 2 minutes."

Max gave a soft laugh as he guided her to the chair at his desk. "Never before has a speech turned me on so much, but sadly I didn't call you here to make love. I made you lunch."

Zoe wrinkled her nose as she rested back into the seat. "Like that salad you made me with just lettuce?"

"To be fair, it did have chocolate in it, too. This." Max put a plate onto the table, full of the cooked breakfast items Zoe had been dreaming about the night before.

"How did you-"

"I'm psychic. And you kept talking about baked beans in your sleep." Max replied as he pulled one of Zoe's feet into his lap to massage it.

Zoe chewed on a roasted tomato thoughtfully for a moment before offering, "You know, I might feel like sex after all. But I want to finish this and have a wee first."


	10. Chapter 10

Zoe shook her head furiously. "I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

Squatted next to the passenger side of the car, Max gave a sigh and reached out to hold one of Zoe's hands, "Please?"

Zoe shook her head again, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "I want to go home, please."

"…No."

"No?"

Max shook his head. "I came here to see your parents. If you don't want to, you can wait out here, but I'm going inside."

Zoe stared in silence as Max walked up to the house and disappeared into it's warmth as she sat in the freezing car.

* * *

Zoe lasted half an hour in the cold before she finally made her way towards the house, desperate for warmth. She knocked on the door, but when it went unanswered, she pushed the door open and was greeted with a warm glow and the murmuring of voices from the front room.

She studied herself in the mirror beside the door first and smoothed her hair and then her dress before Zoe made her way towards the voices. It was in the doorway she panicked once more, for it seemed every family member she'd ever met was inside the room, and Max was nowhere to be seen.

She was considering turning and leaving again when a hand suddenly rested on her back. "Excuse me, baby shower cake coming through."

Zoe turned to stare wide-eyed at Max as he held the cake her mother had spent all week making. "…Baby shower?" she questioned, her voice almost inaudible.

"They called because they wanted to celebrate with you, Zo." Max offered gently before he slipped into the front room. "The woman of the moment is here!"

Before Zoe had a chance to think, her relatives were swarming her, offering congratulations as they attempted to rub her tummy. At first Zoe gave an uncomfortable, slightly confused smile and pushed their hands away, but after a short time she allowed a little spec of happiness into her mind. Maybe her Aunt hadn't told anyone, after all.

As people began to drift away, eager to get photos of their own children to show Zoe, a hand suddenly slipped around her waist as lips whispered, "How come you get all this praise when I am actually the one who put the little grapefruit in there?"

"Well a) she is bigger than a grapefruit now, and b) do you really want a group of middle aged men and women rubbing your crotch to congratulation your sperm?" Zoe whispered back, smiling when Max laughed softly and dropped a kiss to her shoulder.

"She didn't tell them, Zoe. She said if I was happy with the way things were, who was she to intervene."

"But are you happy?" Zoe asked softly.

"I've told you a hundred times that I am, but I'm not sure it's ever going to convince you." Max sighed.

"Tell me now."

"I'm happy. I'm so, so happy."

Turning, Zoe captured Max's lips.

* * *

An hour later, Zoe was sat on her parent's couch eating cake and watching Max attempt to feign enthusiasm as he unwrapped the 5th box of nappies of the evening. She couldn't ever remember being quite so content, and this thought made her lower her hand to rub her belly which had quickly been freed from the constraints of one of her tight dresses to a maternity dress purchased by her mother.

"How many relatives do you actually have?" Max questioned as he sat down beside Zoe, reaching out to pick up the cherries from Zoe's plate.

"Oh, hundreds." Zoe offered.

"Is it your turn to open presents, then?" Max questioned hopefully, rubbing one of his paper cuts.

"Mmm…nope. I can't open presents, I'm pregnant." Zoe responded with a smile.

"Oh, so being pregnant stops you being able to open things?" Max asked, matching her grin.

When Zoe nodded, Max's lips pressed to hers before he laughed softly and rested his forehead against hers, his hand rubbing her belly gently.

"I'm so glad I didn't miss you! I got here as soon as I could, but I've been on a date!" Zoe's cousin rushed into the room, squealing when she saw Zoe on the couch. Reaching out, she pulled Zoe from Max's arms and onto her feet so she could see her belly properly. "Oh. My. God. It's actually true. I cannot believe you got married AND pregnant before me!"

Zoe laughed, about to reply when her cousin's date entered the room hesitantly.

When his eyes fell on Zoe, and then drifted down to the middle that both Max and her cousin were caressing, he froze.

Matt.


	11. Chapter 11

Eyes still on Zoe, Matt soon allowed her cousin to guide him to the couch, and he silently accepted the food and drink other family members put in his hands.

Zoe kept trying to catch Max's eye, desperate to leave, but he was focused once more on unwrapping gifts and feigning enthusiasm.

"So, h-how far along are you?" Matt finally managed, though it came out a little too loud and caused everyone in the room to go silent.

When Zoe gave no reply, pretending to be focused on the slice of cake her mother had just passed her, Max replied with a smile. "26 weeks."

"That's…nearly 7 months?" Matt questioned, and Zoe knew immediately that he was trying to do the math, and that he would come to the same conclusion she had. It could easily be his child.

"Yep!" Max replied happily, before feigning surprise as he unwrapped another box of nappies.

As people's conversations began to start again, and eyes were no longer focused on him, Matt reached out to Zoe, but before his fingertips had even brushed her leg, she was standing up, making her way quickly from the room. Though neither noticed the other, both Matt and Max watched with a frown, but it was Max who followed her. "Zoe?"

In the bathroom, Zoe kept her eyes tightly shut, willing Matt to disappear. Max may say he's okay with everything, but what about when he finds out who Matt is? What if Matt wants a paternity test done now, while she's still pregnant?

Warm hands suddenly enveloped her own and held them tightly. "Zo, deep breaths. In…and out."

Zoe tried to follow Max's instructions, but every time she opened her eyes and saw him in front of her she would begin to panic again. "I want to go home."

"Ok, we can go, just try to calm down first." Max attempted, releasing her hands to stroke hair back from her face.

Zoe nodded, trying to bury her face in Max's hand and feel his comfort for what she thought might be one of the last times.

"I'll go and put everything in the car and then come and get you, okay? Just stay in here, and I will make sure no one bothers us as we leave."

This brought tears to Zoe's eyes, that Max would know exactly what she needed eve though he didn't know why. "Thank you."

Max dropped a gently kiss to Zoe's head and stood up, slipping from the room.

* * *

Zoe was silent on the drive home, and Max soon decided she must be asleep, so he reached out and turned the radio on, the quiet music somehow making it easier to face the long drove home.

She wasn't asleep though, her eyes staring out the window now no more tears would come. As Max began to sing along to the radio, her eyes drifted shut, but they soon flickered open once more, for the baby began to move. Usually all she felt was gentle, slow movements, but as Max sang the baby almost felt as though it was dancing.

A sudden laugh from Zoe made Max jump, but a smile soon lit his face as she grabbed his hand and put it to the side of her bump.

"Keep singing." Zoe urged.

Though Max began again, he was soon interrupted by his own delighted laugh as he felt the baby move. "I guess someone likes daddy's singing."

The word Daddy made Zoe's heart ache and the smile quickly fell from her lips. She had to tell him. He had to know. Look at what had happened when she'd tried to keep something from him before. "Max."

"Zoe." Max replied, one hand still rubbing her bump.

"The guy who came in with my c-cousin-" Zoe managed, her eyes dropping to watch his hand.

"What about him?" Max glanced at Zoe and offered her a gentle smile.

"He…he's…" Zoe attempted, her heart beginning to hammer painfully in her chest once more as she felt the panic beginning to rise. "He's completely wrong for her." She finally offered.

"Since when have you been a matchmaker?! No doubt they'll work it out themselves soon enough if they are wrong together." Max laughed.

"I guess so." Zoe nodded, looking out the window again.

"Why were you thinking about another couple at our baby shower, anyway? And remind me if we ever go to a baby shower that we should not buy nappies. At this rate mini max is going to be sorted for at least a year!"

Zoe just gave a slight smile, eyes focused on the lights of the homes they passed. Homes in which proper, loving families lived. The sort of family she so desperately wanted and thought she would never get.

"Okay?" Max asked gently a few moments later.

Zoe shook her head, her eyes filling with tears as she said softly. "It was him. He was the man I slept with."


	12. Chapter 12

Max pulled the car over and was quiet for so long that Zoe couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face as she stared out into the damp night. This is how it ends.

When Max finally moved, it was to take his wallet from his pocket and pull a business card from it before resting it on Zoe's knee.

She looked down at it, but her vision was so blurred she could barely read the words on the page, and when she caught sight of one of them, it just made the silent tears begin again in earnest. "A l-lawyer? Max, we don't need a lawyer. If you want to divorce me, I'll sign whatever you need me to."

"He's not that sort of lawyer, Zoe. He deals with…custody issues and things like that." Max replied quietly. When Zoe glanced towards him, he continued, "I made an appointment with him a few weeks ago. I thought the man you…I thought he might show up eventually, and I wanted to make sure you don't get bullied into anything. He told me no one can force you to get a paternity test while you're pregnant."

Zoe nodded, lifting a shaking hand to wipe away her tears. "Thank you."

Max nodded as he started the car again.

They drove the rest of the way home in complete silence.

…

Zoe didn't think she'd sleep that night. Though Max was in the same bed she felt as though they were worlds apart. She slept, though. A deep, restful sleep, making her wake early and restless. Max was still at her side, his face buried in the pillow and snoring softly.

Zoe dropped the gentlest of kisses to her husband's shoulder blade and then slipped from the bed to get ready for work.

* * *

"No. No. You cannot be here. This is my place of work!" Zoe held up a hand and tried to walk around Matt, but he just followed her.

"I didn't think you'd speak to me anywhere else."

"Well you were right, because there's nothing to talk about!" Zoe replied, scanning the parking lot for a colleague, hoping they'd intervene.

"Nothing to talk about?! You're pregnant with my child!" Matt yelled, earning curious glances from people walking past.

"Didn't you ever learn that jumping to conclusions just makes you look like an idiot? It's not yours, it's my husbands. Now please let me pass." Zoe tried to step forward again.

"I'm not an idiot. Your cousin Anita told me how far along you are."

"And? I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you're not the only bloody person I've slept with. Let me PASS!"

Help came from an unexpected person then, for a fiery red head suddenly appeared between them. "This is not the place or the time to talk about this. If you give me your phone number, I will make sure Zoe contacts you, but right not she is needed inside."

Matt glared at Zoe for a moment before scribbling down his phone number. He pushed it into Robyn's hand and then marched towards his car.

Zoe let out a long breath and ran a hand through her hair, wishing she could still smoke. "Thanks, Robyn."

The nurse gave a shrug. "You're one of us, now."

* * *

"Zoe? ZOE!"

Zoe exited cubicles an hour later with a frown on her face as she heard someone calling her name, her bloody gloves held up so stop anything dripping on her top.

"Are you alright?" Max stopped in front of Zoe, his hands moving to rest on her hips as he frowned and ran his eyes over her. "Robyn told me what happened."

"I'm fine." Zoe replied, stripping her gloves off as Max finally stepped back.

"Why did he come here? Why the hell did he think it was appropriate to show up here?!"

As Max's voice began to grow louder, Zoe put a hand to his chest. "My office."

After giving a sigh, Max stalked into Zoe's office and sat with a thud on her office chair. Zoe followed him in, shutting the door before she sat on the edge of the desk. "I'm fine."

"I still don't think it's okay to show up like that." Max grumbled.

Zoe just gave a small shrug, unsure what to say after the way they'd left things the night before.

"...You left without saying goodbye."

"You went to sleep without saying goodnight." Zoe responded quietly.

Max sighed once more and rested his head on the back on the chair for a moment before reaching out to take one of Zoe's hands. "You're lucky I love you enough to put up with complications, because-"

"Max Walker doesn't do complications. I remember. But our relationship has been nothing but complications."

"Well, maybe I only do complications that involve good looking doctors."

"I'll let Lily and Connie know."

Max smiled then and squeezed Zoe's hand before standing up. "We'll be okay, Zo. Promise."

As Zoe allowed Max to pull her into his arms, she shut her eyes. "I want to have the test. Now."


	13. Chapter 13

A week later, Matt was sat down in an uncomfortable rickety chair as he rubbed his hands together nervously. Zoe and Max were stood by the door, Zoe gripping tightly to the frame as Max tried to talk her into letting go.

"I'm scared." Zoe managed.

Despite being the one who decided she wanted the test, Zoe had asked Max to talk to Matt about it, though Max hadn't actually expected the man to turn up for the test. As soon as Zoe saw him sat in the waiting room she'd began to hyperventilate, and it had taken Max ten minutes just to get her half way through the door.

"You don't have to do this, Zoe."

"I do! I do! Because I want this to just be you and me, and if he thinks the baby is his, he'll show up everywhere. He told you as much yesterday!" Zoe hissed, face half buried in Max's t-shirt as he finally managed to make her let go of the door, her hand gripping his tightly instead.

"So what? I don't mind." Max attempted.

"You mean you wouldn't care if there was another man in the room trying to hold my hand while I'm having your baby." When Max gave a sigh, Zoe looked up at him. "See? I HAVE to do this."

"Zoe Walker?" The specialist finally called out.

When Zoe walked past Matt, she didn't even glance at him, and he was forced to walk behind Max into the room in silence.

As the doctor talking through the procedure, Matt watched as Zoe began hyperventilating and Max began murmuring something in her ear, calming her. When quick breaths began happening for the second time, Matt suddenly cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"What are the risks to the baby?"

"…There is some risk of miscarriage, but it's minimal. We would usually do a simple blood test, but Zoe has agreed that because of her age and a family history of genetic abnormalities, she would like to have amniocentesis."

"Well, I wouldn't call Greta and Robyn disabled," Max whispered in Zoe's ear, earning a slight smile from his wife.

"…I don't want you do it." Matt suddenly decided. "I don't want you to risk the health of our baby. I will respect whatever you want me to do with scans and birth, Zoe."

Max clenched his jaw as he stood. "You just decided this now? You thought you'd just let her wait a week in fear, and you didn't bother to google the risks?!"

"Max." Zoe attempted.

"Well you know what Zoe wants? You, out of here. Now." Max grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him from the room.

"Why don't I let the 3 of you talk? You can make another appointment if you need to." The specialist offered Zoe as she stared at the shut door.

"…No. I want you to do the test. Now, please. Before they come back."

* * *

"I cannot believe that man." Max grumbled an hour later as they sat at a café near the hospital.

"Can you just stop talking about it, please." Zoe asked softly as she toyed with the sandwich Max had picked her.

Sighing, Max turned to look at the rain pouring down outside, pooling in front of the window they were sat at. "Sorry. Who was it that forgot to bring the umbrellas today?"

"You." Zoe supplied straight away, making Max smile. "Which means you should go to work and pick up a spare and then come back here and help me get to my shift without getting soaked."

"So it's okay for me to get soaked then?" Max asked, looking back at his wife.

"Well, you are only a porter." Zoe replied, an attempt at a smile pulling at her lips when Max bent down and dropped a loud kiss to her cheek.

"Alright, alright, I'll go and get you a bloody umbrella, but you owe me."

"Will giving birth to your baby be payment enough?"

Max's smile softened and when he leant forward to kiss Zoe again, this time it lingered. "Yes. Finish your food, I won't be long."

When Max pulled up his hood and rushed into the weather, Zoe let out a long breath and rubbed her bump, willing the cramping she'd been feeling to stop.

* * *

3 days later Zoe was sat in the same chair, staring out at the same dismal weather, but this time she held an envelope in her hand.

"Open it. You won't stop wondering if you don't." Came a voice beside her.

When Zoe arrived for her shift after the test, the cramping she was having had finally led her to seeking help from her colleague. In tears and ashamed, Zoe had told Connie the whole story, from beginning to end.

Now she glanced at Connie and then pushed the letter towards her. "Can you?"

Taking the letter, Connie carefully pulled the results out, glancing at Zoe before she unfolded the letter.

"So?" Zoe finally asked a few seconds later, unable to deal with the suspense any longer.

"Well, it would appear your child may have a brilliant doctor for a mother, but the father is just a porter."

Smiling, Zoe felt her whole body relax. "He's not just a porter."

"No, he's a father as well." Connie smiled, pushing the envelope back to Zoe. "Congratulations. You are carrying a healthy baby."

Zoe rested her head back against the wall as she grinned, a laugh of pure happiness soon bursting from her lips.

"Now to tell that porter!" Connie smiled as she stood. "Should I send him over here?"

"No, you'll terrify him! I'll come back with you." Zoe stood up and walked back to the hospital with a spring in her step.


	14. Chapter 14

"Dylan!"

Dylan glanced at his friend with a slight frown. "Zoe?"

"How's your day going?" Zoe questioned as she rested against the side of the nurse's station.

"Swimmingly." Dylan replied dryly. "Is there something you wanted?"

Zoe gave an apologetic smile as she asked, "You haven't seen Max, have you?"

Rolling his eyes, Dylan put his hands on his hips. "I don't know what it is about me that makes people think I know where everyone is. This is the fourth time today someone has asked me, and I've only been here two hours!"

"But-"

Sighing, Dylan shook his head and motioned to cubicles. "He's in there somewhere."

"Thanks, Dylan. You're a star." Zoe dropped a kiss to his cheek before she rushed towards cubicles.

"I'm a mug is what I am." Dylan mumbled to himself, though he suddenly didn't feel quite so grumpy after all.

Zoe's footsteps slowed as she neared cubicles. She could see Max now, resting with one hand against the wall, one foot crossed over the other as he chatted to a petite blonde. Frowning, Zoe folded her arms protectively and watched as the woman laughed and touched Max's arm gently before she accepted the piece of paper from his hand. When Zoe saw Max reach out and rub the woman's arm, she turned on her heel and returned to the nurse's station.

"Find him?" Dylan questioned as he waited on hold, his mood steadily declining again.

Zoe only gave a nod in reply, smoothing her hands down over her bump before she picked up the top file of patient notes.

"Where have you been?" Max approached with a smile as Zoe tucked hair behind her ear and opened the file.

"Working. Someone around here has to." Zoe snapped before she marched to reception to call in her patient.

Smile still on his lips, Max glanced at Dylan who was frowning after his colleague. "Pregnancy hormones, Dylan. Great, aren't they?"

"If you say so." Dylan mumbled.

* * *

"What's he done?" Dylan entered Zoe's office an hour later, having finally given in.

"Who?" Zoe questioned without looking up.

"Max, of course. You came in this morning all smiles, went to find him, and now suddenly there's no smile, so I've deduced that he's done something."

"Oh, you've deduced that, have you? Have you ever considered acting? You'd make a great Sherlock." Zoe snapped as she threw the remnants of her lunch in the bin, picked up her stethoscope and pushed past Dylan back to work.

"Everything okay?" Connie asked as she slowed to a stop beside Dylan, both their eyes on their colleagues retreating back.

"I don't know." Was all he offered, a frown on his forehead.

* * *

"Who is your favourite husband?" Max questioned as he met his wife exiting the elevator later that day. When he received no reply, he just fell into step beside her. "Well, that would be me, because I just so happen to have found a set of tickets to that play you wanted to see!" He grinned, but it soon fell as Zoe continued to walk towards cubicles staring straight ahead. "Earth to Zoe?"

Stopping, Zoe finally turned to look at him. "What?! I am trying to work, which seems to have escaped everyone's notice, apparently because no one else ever bothers to do any!"

As she yelled at him, Max put a hand to her arm and pulled her into an empty cubicle before shutting the curtain. "What's happened?"

"Nothing." Zoe replied sullenly, fighting off Max's hands as he tried to make her sit on the bed.

"Well nothing doesn't usually make-"

"I saw you." Zoe spat.

"…Saw me what?" Max asked with a frown.

"I saw you with that woman. You were flirting with her, and then you gave her your number." Zoe cursed her hormones as they made tears spring to her eyes, despite the fact she was angry.

Puzzled, Max stared at her. "…I didn't…when did you see that?"

"When I came back from the break I had with Connie. I was looking for you everywhere wanting to tell you that I'd had paternity results back, and then I find you hiding away with a blonde round the side of cubicles!" Zoe lifted a hand to brush away her tears, smudging the mascara that ran down her cheek.

"Wait, back up. Paternity results? When did you take the test?" Max frowned.

"When we went to take it the other day. I just wanted to get it over and done with, because I wanted us to be a proper family with no third wheel, but looks like you don't want that as much as I do!"

Max felt the coldness of fear wash over him then. Was she upset because he wasn't the father? "Who…can I see the results?"

Pulling the piece of paper from her back pocket, Zoe pushed it roughly into his chest and tried to walk around him to get out, but as he opened the paper, Max dropped a hand to grip her arm tightly. Slowly a wide grin pulled at his lips and he looked up at Zoe, tears beginning to shine in his own eyes. "She's mine."

"I need to get back to work." Was all Zoe could manage, despite the fact tears still fell silently down her face.

Max didn't seem to hear the tone of her voice as he just pulled her back in the cubicle, his hand releasing her arm so he could put his hands on her waist. "She's mine!" This time it came out as an amazed whisper, and a moment later, Zoe found herself enveloped in his arms. This is what she'd wanted. This was the perfect ending to a bad situation, and Zoe finally had what she'd wanted all along. Max was the baby's father. And yet-

"What woman?" Max suddenly sniffed, pulling back a little to frown at Zoe. "The only blonde I've seen today…wait, petite, blonde, really short skirt?"

Zoe nodded, looking down to where Max's hands had moved forward to rest on her bump as the baby began to move.

"I was giving her the number for the drug rehab place. She was off her head and kept asking if I was David Beckham and would I give her my autograph." Max gave a soft laugh, lifting a hand to tilt Zoe's head up so she had to look him in the eyes. "You, Zoe Walker, are going to have to learn that I am a charming, sexy man and women will always want a piece of me, but the only woman I want is you."

Zoe sniffed in response, embarrassed now. "..We don't know that the baby is a girl yet."

"I know." Max responded. "A boy would never let his mother be as emotional as you are."

"I'm not emotional." Zoe lifted a hand to wipe away the mascara streaks and tears from her cheeks.

"If you say so, baby mama."


End file.
